If You Really Knew Me
by spazticThanksgiver
Summary: ...NOxUS Fancouple... WARNING: YAOI AND CRACK PAIRING  RATED: K  FOR YAOINESS


Norway was tired, but he couldn't go to sleep, no not yet. He felt like he was being watched "Go away… Go away… Go away…" He chanted to himself. Norway got up, and closed all the blinds, but the feeling hadn't gone away. He swallowed and locked the doors, but before he locked the backdoor, he heard some banging on the front door. He slowly walked toward the front door, his fingers hovered over the door knob. Slowly he unlocked the door, and opened it just a touch to see that America was at the door. He smiled a bit and opened the door "Ah! America, it's you… I thought you were the person that was watching me." He muttered. America frowned "Someone was watching you?" he asked, with a worried tone in his voice. Norway nodded "Ja… I don't know who though." He stared at America's worried face. Suddenly America closed the door and pulled Norway into a hug "I won't let anyone hurt you!" He said in Norway's ear. Norway blinked "Takk, but why are you here?" he asked America. America just stared at Norway "I'm here because… I felt lonely. A hero shouldn't be lonely!" America said with a slight touch of sadness in his voice. He smiled at Norway hiding what he felt inside, he was lonely, but to a point where he wanted to hold someone. Norway stared at America, noticing the sadness in his voice "What's really the matter America? Tell me." He said quietly. America tightened his grip on the Norwegian "I'm lonely, please let me stay here for a while… Please." He said in a pleading tone of voice. Norway nodded "Sure… You can stay for a while." Smiling softly he hugged the American as well.

Later that night, Norway curled up asleep on the couch next to America, and America was still awake. He sighed and smiled at the Norwegian who was sleeping peacefully. He hoped that Norway was having good dreams. America liked Norway very much, to a point to where he considered Norway to be his closest friend. He had just recently broke up with England, he felt really lonely afterwards. Now for some reason his feelings for Norway grew, to a point to where he was almost in love with him. He knew Denmark wouldn't accept him for liking Norway more than as a friend, so he didn't tell him. The only person he did tell was Norway's brother, Iceland. He trusted Iceland enough to keep a secret, especially from Denmark. America rubbed his thumb against Norway's cheek, softly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping Norwegian up. America leaned against the armrest of the couch, and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

America woke up to find Norway wasn't lying on the couch asleep anymore, but there was toast and a cup of coffee sitting on the coffee table. He yawned and sat up, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite. Chewing the food, he took a drink of the coffee, not caring if it was his or someone else's, 'Perfect' he thought to himself. Savoring the flavor of the coffee he decided to look for Norway. He then got up and set the coffee down on the table. As he looked for the other, he found a stairway, and just near the top of the stairway there was a large door. America couldn't help himself, he had to see what was behind the doors. He slowly walked up the stairs, and opened the door. There behind the door was a museum of Viking weapons. America gazed at the weapons in awe "Norway keeps all of these here? Why?" He asked himself. Then he noticed one of the weapons were missing, a sword, but why? America continued looking for the Norwegian in the room full of weapons. Then he noticed, half of the room was weapons, and the other half was books, shelves full of books "So this room is Norway's personal library." He muttered, eyeing a stack of books, with a pink rabbit plush propped against them. Beside the rabbit was Norway sleeping, his head pressed up against his arms. America smiled, took off his jacket, and put it on Norway's shoulders. He went back to looking around, this time at the books. A lot of the books were about history, but they were covered in dust, hardly ever read. He then went to the far back corner of the library to find books about fairytales, old and well worn-out, as if someone took them out constantly to read them. America looked at the pile of books Norway was sleeping next to, and read the spines to find out that they were also fairytales. Then he heard the groaning sound of someone waking up, he turned around and saw that Norway's eyes were open slightly. Norway lifted up his head a bit "Good Morning, America." He managed to mutter. America noticed a small cut under Norway's eye "What happened to your cheek, Norway?" He asked, staring at Norway. Norway stared at the taller man, his expression darkening "Nothing happened!" He said quickly. Something did happen though, Denmark found out about Norway's secret liking to America, and got angry at Norway and used the sword to warn Norway about what might happen in the future. Norway looked at the stack of books, they were the only thing separating the two at the moment. America frowned at Norway "Tell the truth, please!" He pleaded. Norway instead shook his head "Nei! I don't want to talk about it!" He took one of the books and threw it at America "Keep your nose out of other people's business!" He said harshly. America dodged the book that was thrown at him, it hit a wall and fell apart. Norway's eyes widened in shock "My book!" He quickly got up and tried to gather up all the pieces of the book. America decided to help by picking up a few sheets of paper, but then noticed that there was a hand written note beside the word 'The End'. The little note said 'This is not the true ending, the prince doesn't die, leaving the princess all alone to face her sorrow! He's still out there, I know because I'm waiting for my prince to come.' America blinked and stared at the note for a while. He turned his head to face Norway "Did you write this?" He asked, pointing to the note. Norway snatched it out of America's hand "None of your business!" He hissed. America frowned "Norway... I want to tell you something. I l-l-like you, a lot." He said, shyly. Norway blinked and stared at the other male "What?" He blushed a bit "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked. America smiled a bit and pulled Norway closer to him "It means," He pecked Norway's lips "I'm your prince." He said hugging the smaller country. Norway stared up at America "You, you are my prince?" He asked softly. America nodded "Yes, I won't ever leave you behind." He said into Norway's ear. He rubbed Norway's back "If you really knew me, then you'd know that I'm not always happy on the inside." He whispered. Norway nodded and whispered back to America "If you really knew me, then you'd know that my emotionless attitude is just a disguise."


End file.
